The Test of Loyalty or Love?
by Your Imaginary Alien Friend
Summary: The XMen lament over the loss of Jean, but this gives Logan and Ororo time to get to know each other. As a plot arises a decision does too: Logan must save Storm or Jean! Spoil warning of X3!...sorta. Please RR! No cussing COMPLETE!
1. Morning Mourning

Me: Hiya, I'm pleased to announce that this chappie is up! (apparently) Anyhoo, I would just like to say that this chappie is post-X2...and sorta post-X3...or is it... So,spoil warning...maybe... If ya want to find out yerself in case there is spoiling, go to the movies...but, if you want to read, go ahead, but don't blame it on me! And if you do read it and have seen the movie, plz don't mention it in case of readers who'll read it, disregarding the possible spoil. But, you came here to read the story, not to read about me blabbing on and on, so, enjoy! (Also, there is gonna be a song in here, so, this chappie might be a little long, and that's because of the song. You can skip the song if ya wanna.)

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Stan Lee ((sniff)) I do not own X-Men or any characters within ((weep uncontrollably))

**_Morning Mourning_**

Scott, Logan, and Ororo deal with Jean's death in their own personal way. Scott, for instance, locks himself in his room, isolating himself from everyone and everything. He didn't mind shunning himself from the world, it only brought pain and suffering, he couldn't think of anything good that came out of it. He sat on his bed, looking down in sorrow. He just couldn't grasp the fact that, _Jean's dead!_ Every time he remembered this fact, he'd break down into silent tears. But then he'd keep rejecting it, he couldn't accept it! Losing her was like losing half of him, for she was everything to him, and he lost her. He glanced at a small velvet box resting upon his oak wood dresser. He walks over to it and places his hands on it. Closing his eyes behind his shades, he opens the box. Scott took one quick look at what it contained:a beautiful diamond ring. That of which he was going to use to propose to Jean. He rapidly shut it, and began to cry. He collapses on his bed, hoping to fall asleep. He wanted to escape reality, and enjoy the fantasy of his mind, where everything was mirthful, and Jean was alive.

* * *

At nights, Ororo was exactly the opposite, and everyone knew it. Each night, she'd endure a mournful nightmare, and as this would occur, a tempest would take place. It was unbearable what she would sometimes struggle with, for every time she let her eyelids fall, her thoughts gave her sight of everyoneshe knew and loved (familial love) being taken away. Some nights were not as bad as others. But, one night before, her mind went to the extreme, that, a series of tornadoes hit ground, breaking bicycles, and shredding gardens. Fortuantely for everyone, Kitty had woken Ororo up before things got any worse. During the day, though, she walks on pridefully, acting as if she could deal with it, but bundling up feelings that tore her apart inside. 

This night was one of thebetter nights. Youwouldn't be able totell by the weather,'cause thewinds are whipping, andthe rain pouring as if the clouds had taken the water from an abyss. Makes ya wonder what her worse nights are like. In bed, she flopps back and forth, whimpering, because she had seen this dream before, and she knew what was to happen, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking it. The first place her mind took her was to Alkali Lake...

_Storm grew concerned when the jet wouldn't lift, she tried everything she could, but it wouldn't respond. She looked around the jet, at her friends and even a couple of her students knowing that none of them deserved to die. Ideas flooded her mind, but she knew that none of them would work. She looked back again and scans the jet, but, she realized that Jean, practically her best friend, was missing. She spotted Jean out of the windshield, raising her hand and starting the jet. Scott ran for the ramp, but Jean shut it with her mind, closing everyone in. The rushing waters neared as time grew short, and as it reached them, Jean multi-tasked. She continued working the jet, stopping the rapids, and prevented Nightcrawler from teleporting to get her. Storm kept watching Jean as the jet lifted, going farther and farther away from them. And when they were a safe height above the water, Jean let the water rush over her_. Ororo's mind kept replaying that scene, when Jean was submerged by the water, when she drowned.

Her thoughts then take her back to Alkali Lake, but at a later time...  
_Scott stands upon a rock at the lake, scanning the place that holds terrible thoughts. Jean's voice kept echoing in his mind, and he couldn't take it. Out of sadness and frustration, he took of his glasses and blasted the water. Jean then arose out of the water, and somehow floated over towards him. When in reach, he grabs her and hugs her tightly. Everything seemed to be all good and well, until Jean's eyes turned pitch black. _Before Storm could see anything, although she knew Jean was going to kill Scott, her mind went to another place...

_At Jean's house, she (Jean) sits in a rocking chair. She had this attitude that she could do anything she wanted, whenever she wanted, taking down anyone in her way, ignoring any consequence. Professor X and Magneto went to talk with her, but it was not working. As Jean grew belligerent, her face grew pale and her eyes grew black. Charles was attempting to put barricades in her mind, and it wasn't making Jean exactly happy. Jean levitated him in the air. And then...she killed him..._

_Now at Alcatraz, Jean is once more out of control. As she stands in the middle of the island, she disintegrates everything coming towards her or around her. Wolverine walks up to her, with his healing factor, she can't get rid of him. When he's practically face to face with her, he stabs her..._

Ororo shoots up in bed with tear-stained cheeks. She glances at her pillow which was soaking wet, as if it had been put in a washing machine. She looks at the clock that read 5:36. "Just about time to wake up," she states as she collects some clothes and a towel. Ororo heads for the bathroom to take a cold shower to wake her up, she didn't want to go back to sleep. As she heads that way, she lets the winds whip around and the rain pound on the roof and ground.

* * *

Logan lay in his bed, not going to sleep. It's not that he didn't want to, he couldn't, due to a certain weather change. Concerning Jean, he put everything behind him, forgetting everything about her...or at least, trying to. He places the book down he was attempting to read on the bed, he couldn't continue, it was too boring. He turns on the radiowhich rest upon the nightstand next to his bed. He continues flipping through stations until he reaches one that is actually playing a song. 

_"And now, Natahsa Bedingfield with If You're Gonna!"_

"Hmph, never heard that one before," Logan snickers. He turns the volume up slightly, and begins to listen intently.

_I've got a short attention span  
Can't sit around couch potato land  
I wanna do all kinds of stuff  
Talking about it's not enough_

So far, he liked the boppy beat and rhymes this had to offer, but there was something that kept him to this station. For some reason it reminded him of someone, and he wanted to find out who, so he continued listening.

_I wanna go to the extreme  
I wanna stretch my limousine  
I wanna take it way off road  
Go where I'm not supposed to go_

He still couldn't figure out who this song made him think of, he knew it was in the back of his brain, but at the moment he couldn't think of a daring person, someone who would do something all the way.

_Life is music  
Play it louder_

_If you're gonna jump then jump far,  
Fly like a skydiver  
If you're gonna be a singer  
Then you better be a rock star  
If you're gonna be a driver  
Then you better drive a race car _

'Cos I'm looking for a guard dog, Not buying a Chihuahua

It was at the tip of his tongue, Logan couldn't place it, but he was sure if he kept listening, he'd know.

_I like my food with Chilli in  
I like to laugh 'til it's hurtin'  
I wanna stare fear in the face  
I wanna take it all the way_

He was about ready to shread something up, he couldn't figure it out! Who is willing to do something to the extreme?

_Like is music  
Play it louder_

_If you're gonna jump then jump far,  
Fly like a skydiver  
If you're gonna be a singer  
Then you better be a rock star  
If you're gonna be a driver  
Then you better drive a race car_

_'Cos I'm looking for a guard dog, Not buying a Chihuahua_

_If you're gonna jump then jump far  
Skip the um and aah  
If you wanna hit the high notes  
Then you gotta be a diva  
If you're gonna play the guitar  
Gotta play 'til ya blister_

_'Cos I'm looking for a guard dog, Not buying a Chihuahua_

It was killing him! Who in the world is this reminding him of? Who isn't like the rest? Who likes things only if they're 'all the way'? Then it hit him.

_No half-baked apples for my tea  
It's hot or cold, no in between_

_If you're gonna jump  
If you're gonna  
If you're gonna jump_

_If you're gonna jump then jump far,  
Fly like a skydiver  
If you're gonna be a singer  
Then you better be a rock star  
If you're gonna be a driver  
Then you better drive a race car_

_'Cos I'm looking for a guard dog, Not buying a Chihuahua_

_If you're gonna jump then jump far  
Skip the um and aah  
If you're gonna hit the high notes  
Then you gotta be a diva  
If you're gonna play the guitar  
Gotta play 'til ya blister_

_'Cos I'm looking for a guard dog, Not buying a Chihuahua_

Then the song ended. Logan can't think of how or why it reminds him of her. She always seems to blend in, well, sorta. White hair doesn't quite blend in that well. Yes, for some reason, that song reminds him of Ororo. He looks outside through the smudgy window to find it downpouring. He had never quite realized until now that, frankly, something isn't quite smooth with her. He goes over to the radio and turns it off, he has some feeling that he wants to see what's wrong.

* * *

At Ororo's door, Logan continually knocks and repeats her name, but, only a certain amount of times. Right when he was about to slightly open the door, down the hall, a door swings inward and Ororo's head sticks out to see who was at her door. Logan spots her as she closes the door. He heads over to the bathroom door and he hears, "Just a moment"come from the other side. 

After a couple seconds she opens the door and exits heading over to her room, and what seems like, ignoring Logan. When she reaches her door, she wonders of Logan who was following her as she goes in and places the dirty laundry in a hamper, "What can I help you with?"

Logan hesitates before answering, for he saw her wipe some possible tears off of her henna skin, "Uh...I was wondering why you aren't happy?" He wasn't exactly skilled in the art of concern, so he phrased it as best as he could.

"I don't know what you mean,"s he tries to look as if nothing is wrong, but, she's not the best liar.

He takes a breath and in the kindest way, says, "You do know what I mean."

Ororo did know what he meant, and she knew everyone had suspicions as to what was wrong, but it seems obvious, to her. She replies, "...you know the answer."

Logan searches his mind for a couple seconds, then concludes, "Jean?"

She nods, yet attempting to act as if that was the most of her concerns, but, he could definitely see it. "What else?"

"What do you mean what else? That's all," Ororo innocently lies.

Logan stares at her as in 'I'm not stupid' so she answers truthfully, "I'm having nightmares...apparently. In them, just, everyone dies." After a moment of silence, she adds, "No big deal."

He smirks, "You kidding me? That is kind of a 'big deal'. Not being able to sleep at night isn't the best... Anything else ya wanna tell me?"

"If you have time, then, yea. There's a lot I want to get out."

* * *

Me: Hiya! Hiya! Hiya! Whaddya think? _Please**please**_**_ please _**tell me what ya think! This is my second X-Men fan fic, so, I hope it won't bomb like the other one. ((shiver)) That story was terrible!Hopefully this'll be better. Well, please review! And if you do (which will make me _very_ happy), please no cussing or indication of cussing, thank you! And, flames are accepted, so, scorch away! I'm still excited this chappie's up! But, watch my attitude turn from happy this is up, to happy it's over. It may turn out like that, it may not, 'cause with all my other fics, I was happy they were over. Except my Jimmy Neutron one, I think it was 'cause I got 31 reviews. So, I hope I get at least ten reviews for this story overall! Thanks for reading the first chappie, and I hope you'll read the following ones!

P.S. Sorry about writing the whole song. ((smile innocently))


	2. Hound Dog

Me: Hello ppl (people)! How are ya's? I'm doin' fine. Thank ya very much, I can't believe over 130 ppl read my fan fic in not even 24 hours! I was pleasantly surprised! I still can't believe it! I'm satisfied with all the hits, but, I was hoping, that someone could review...please? This chappie'll have two settings this time, and no, one of them is not a dream. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I...don't...own...ANYTHING!

**_Hound Dog_**

"Those three over there are mutants."

"Really?"

"Yea, the one guy with gray hair, thewoman,and the one with mousse in his hair."

"You mean the only other three standing in this street?"

"Yea."

"What level are they?"

"...too high for you to handle, sorry."

"Fine by me, Callisto, you know I don't like being the one to pickpocket mutants! What powers do they have?"

"Girl! You know that I can only determine the _level_ not their powers! And they are definitely higher than level 3."

"Whoa, in that case, I'll hide over there, while you see what they can do."

"Whatever," the woman known as'Callisto' runs towards these two mutants in super speed, for she herself was one. She continues to sprint towards them, and runs around the older one, snagging a wallet out of his pocket. She keeps running, even when she felt that she wasn't going anywhere. She looks behind her to find him standing there, holding her up by her tight metal belt, but, not physically holding her up. She looks to her friend who is running away.

"You want to give that back?" He queries of her as she stops running in mid air.

She tilts her head towards the other two mutants, "As soon as I know what they can do, 'cuz I'm not real interested in your money, I already have enough."

"You just pickpocket to meet new people?" The younger one with mousse wonders.

"In a way, yea, so what can these two do?" She repeats herself as she's lowered to the ground. The younger one flips two switches on his wrists which trigger fire, he then plays around with it a little.

"I'm Pyro," the younger one introduces.

"Don't forget the 'maniac' part," the pickpocketer teases. Pyro walks towards her, threatening with fire. Ignoring this threat, she adds, "What about her?"

The woman she was wondering about, shapeshifts into a blue skinned, red haired, yellow eyed person, "My name is Mystique."

"And I'm Magneto, you don't perhaps have a name, do you?" The older one inquires.

"Callisto, just call me Callisto," she says.

Magneto questions of her, "How did you know we were mutants?"

"My senses areexcessive, but I have another sense that allows me to know who's a mutant, and how powerful they are...and you, Magneto, are the strongest...I've met," she quickly adds.

Magneto tilts his head and wonders, "There's stronger? Where?"

* * *

"You're clausterphobic?" Logan exclaims unbelievingly. 

"Ssshhhh, not so loud!" Ororo shoots back. "Yes, I'm clausterphobic."

"Then, that must've been a horrible nightmare," Logan states.

"That was part of my nightmare...but, also part of reality..." she trails off. Ororo stands up and starts to walk around, knowing that he would soon ask what happened in reality. She looks out her open door to her room to make sure no one was up.

Just as Ororo had predicted, Logan asks, "'Ro, what happened?"

She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and answers, "Long story short, a bomb blew up my house, I was the only one who survived, I was found in the wreckage, my parents died...they didn't even figure out I was a mutant...I wonder how they would've reacted..."

Logan looks around the brightly lit room and his mind for something to say, but nothing appeared. He wanted to say something more but, that's all he could think of, so he says, "...I'm...sorry, I shouldn't've asked."

"That's okay, I told you, I wanted to tell someone all these things, and everything consists of good and bad. I'm running out of good to tell you, so, there's only bad left to tell...I'm getting hungry, I'll be back," at that, she walks out of her room, then, when out of sight, she flies to the kitchen. Logan knew she was flying to her destination, due to the fact that he could hear the wind. He looks at the clock: 6:29. It's too early!

He looks at the clock again: 6:32, right when Ororo walks in with a plate of toast. "Did you want some?" Ororo lifts the plate in his direction.

"I'll have some, sure. Thanks," he answers as he takes a couple pieces off the stack, leaving her four. They silently eat the toast for a pre-breakfast meal, and when they finished, Logan speaks up, "Anything else you wanted to tell me?"

Ororo looks around with a guilty look, then laggardly replies, "...yes. Uh, after I was put in an orphanage...I was adopted...he was a criminal...so...he taught me the ways of being...a criminal...I still carry a lock pick..." She goes over to her dresser and pulls out a lock pick to prove it's truthfulness. "And...the first time I met the Professor...is when I pickpocketed him..."

"You pickpocketed Charles!" Logan practically shouts in amusement.

"SSSHHHH! Quiet!" Ororo scolds quietly.

Logan puts his head low and apologizes, "Sorry, continue."

"With pleasure. Let's see...I can't really think of anything else...well, no, I am not telling that!" Ororo orders herself as she shifts in her position on her chair.

"What?" Logan asks.

"I said I'm not telling that, uh, experience," she reminds as she stands up again and struts back and forth.

Logan persuades by saying, "Come on..._please!_"

"No! It's embarassing, you don't tell people you're embarassing moments!"she tells him.

Logan nods his head, "True...is there anything else?"

"Can't think of anything..." Ororo searches her mind, but nothing seems to pop out. They sit there, looking around, bored.

"Danger room?" Logan suggests.

Ororo looks up and answers, "Yes! That sounds great right now!"

* * *

"This is the place, huh?" 

"Yea, this is where I feel it the most, fortunately we weren't far away. I only took about..."

"The mutant?"

"Oh, yea. Somewhere in the lake."

Pyro breaks the conversation between Callisto and Magneto, "_In_ the lake. How do you say we do that?"

"I don't know, I'm just thehound dog," Callisto points out as she walks ahead.

"Pyro, my boy, there are some things you've yet to learn..." Magneto tells him.

Pyro looks around and asks, "Where'd Mystique go?"

He chuckles as Pyro looks around and Callisto continually looks at ahawk flying around, "You're asking the wrong questions. You should ask, 'What just appeared?'" Magneto points to the bird as it perches on Magneto.

"You mean...she can turn into animals? How come you never told me?" Pyro booms.

Magneto replies, "Mystique and I didn't find it relevant." Magneto now talks to Mystique, "Now, my dear, would you mind fetching us this mutant we are hearing about?"

The hawk cawed and flew down to the lake, diving into the water.After a couple minutes, asea ottercomes up with a human lain upon its back. It cautiously swims to shore, attempting not to let the human fall off. When it reaches shore, it morphs into Mystique (imagine what that would look like...) and she grabs the person pulls her higher on shore.

"You won't believe who I found," Mystique began. "Jean Gray."

Magneto looks at Jean, that definitely was her, the same clothes, same face, the only thing different was her hair length, which meant she was certainly alive. "Are you sure this is the mutant we're looking for, Callisto?" He wonders.

"Positive, now that we're closer, she seems even stronger," Callisto states.

Magneto takes ina breath, walking up the rocks, "We could use her." Pyro follows along with Callisto, Mystique a little further behind, due to an added 100 some pounds.

* * *

Me: Hi, this chappie, I dunno, was it good or not? I can't quite tell. It's hard (for me) to determine how well I did, because I'm the one writing it. But, please review! I would extremely appreciate it if you reviewed. I think the next chappies will get better, but I don't know, I haven't written them yet...well, if you do review, please no cussing or indication of cussing, thank you! And flames are accepted, so, burn me down! Well, I'd prefer if you didn't, but, if you have the urge, go ahead. Like I said (actually, typed), PLEASE review! 


	3. Danger Room

Me: Hola! Como estas?...Bien, gracias. Lo siento... I mean, sorry. I just had the urge to type some spanish. I'm not even sure if I wrote it all correctly...hmm... Anyhoo, I'm pretty sure you didn't come to the third chappie (YEAH!) to read some espanol, so, I'll stop...

Real quick: I'd like to thank Electra de Lioncourt for reviewing...THANKS!

...Eso es todo. (That's all.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own McDonald's...just read.

**_Danger Room_**

Logan runs away as the sentinel walks closer and closer, scanning for a mutant. He dashes around a wall, and stops there, peeking around the corner. As he looks, he viewsOroro running _towards_ the metal monster and flies up at its head, as it tries to blast, shoot, fry, and demolish her.

"What is she crazy?" He wonders aloud. She flies higher and higher until she is straight across from his head. Still evading the ammunition, Ororo electricutes continually the sentinel. When it wasn't working, she flew down to Logan.

"This is a teamwork thing, with the kids you do it all yourself, but now, you're not doing anything!" Ororo screams as the metallic beast comes closer.

Logan sighs and states, "Well, yea! With the kids it's an easy level, and they're slow to doing anything. But this level is a challenge, I have to think about what I'm gonna do."

"This is _supposed _to be a challenge, that way we can accell in our abilities," the African points out as the sentinel draws ever closer.

"_Mutant DNA detected!_"

Ororo looks around her shoulder and quickly inquires, "Are you done thinking?"

At that, Ororo flies toward the sentinel, with Logan running close behind, still unsure of what to do. He wonders of Ororo who's close ahead, "Shouldn't we know what we're gonna do?"

"I go first! You'll know what to do afterward," she replies. A little confused at what to do, he continues to follow her. She flies up to the top once more and begins to blow full force at the top half of the mutant hating machine, attempting to knock it over. When Logan finally realizes this, he sabotages the legs of this...thing. When he indented one of the legs quite deep, it began to lose balance.

Disregarding the fact that it could fall on him, he continues to slice the metal. Ororo keeps electricuting hoping to possibly stun him, and blow gusts of hurricane force winds to have him topple over. After one final blow, the sentinel begins to sway dangerously, then falls forward. She looks down to see Logan standing there moving slowly away. He's always right in the middle of the worst possible spot. She has the winds gust her swiftly to the ground, swooping towards Logan. The sentinel falls quickly due to the immense amount of weight, and it was closing in on Logan fast.

Right when the sentinel would have fallen on him, Ororo grabbed him and went a goodone hundredfeet away, just in case of anything, such asexplosions. Which, the sentinel did explode.

"Did you wanna do another one?" Ororo inquires casually.

Logan shakes his head, "Nah, three's enough for me, with the Brotherhood, and Lady Deathstryke, and now the sentinels, I'm good."

"Okay, then. I'll do another," she states while strutting through the room, thinking of what scenario she should use.

"Are you feeling okay, I mean, four in a row? Is there something else?" Logan asks.

Ororo answers, "Even though I told you, I still have all this energy that I have to exert, and this is the only way I can do it without harming anyone."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go get some breakfast," Logan declares, then, as he exits the door he adds, "Try not to kill yourself!"

* * *

"Hey, uh, I have a question." 

"What is it, my boy?"

"How will we get Jean into helping us?"

"That is yet to be discovered..."

"Magneto!"

"Yes, Callisto?"

"According to me and her and whatever, she practically has two sides to her. One that is restricted, and the other one is the most powerful thing I've known, and that more powerful her is taking over the restricted her," Callisto takes a deep breath.

"I thought you only knew how powerful mutants were," Magneto recollects.

"I do, it's just that she woke up," She points in the direction they were holding Jean.

Magneto smiles and walks away, "Excellent."

Pyro, slightly agitated for no apparent reason, scolds, "Why didn't you just tell us she was awake in the first place? At least then, you could've told us on the way, and saved some time."

"Patience my boy. No need to get flustered. I'll take care of ... how does the Phoenix sound?"

"The Phoenix? Where'd you come up with that?" Pyro inquires with confusion.

Magneto looks at Pyro as he walks down a hall, "I'm not quite sure that _I_ came up with it. The name's ringing in my mind."

"O---kay. So, how could it not be from you?" Pyro once more queries not fully comprehending.

"Jean Gray is a telepath, she could be echoing the name in my mind," Magneto answers while taking a right into a room where Jean was once laying on a bed, now sitting.

Magneto walks up to Jean/Phoenix and begins to talk with her, "Now, how are you feeling, my girl?"

"I've a headache, nothing that won't go away, though," Jean answers holding her head.

"Good, so, now tell me, what is your name?" Magneto wonders in attempt to know who's in control.

She snickers then answers, "Phoenix, of course."

* * *

Logan walks down the mesmerizing halls, taking a right into the danger room, in hope of draining all this energy he wanted out. To his surprise, Ororo was _still_ in there. 

"Didn't you have lunch? I mean, it's...1:32. Have you been in here all this time?" Logan concernedly queries.

"I'm not tired yet! And I was just about to start another, would you like to join," she invites while heavily breathing. "And yes, I've been here 'all this time', no big deal."

Logan walks up to her and grabs her arm, "You need to rest, and you also need food, c'mon."

"But..." Ororo starts but was cut off by Logan.

"No buts, you need the break."

Ororo questions as she being dragged out of the room, "Since when do you care?"

"I don't...Charles sent me to get you...yea," Logan answers, which was the truth, but not all of it.

"Now, where do you plan to take me?" She asks as she rips her arm out of his grasp, standing still.

Logan replies while grabbing her arm again, "First the kitchen for food, because four pieces of toast do _not_ fill you up for the day. And then, wherever you want to rest."

Ororo objects as she's once more being dragged, "I don't need to rest."

"Yes, you do, you need some sleep..." Logan stops walking, knowing fully that she does not want to go back to sleep, due to certain images that always reach her mind."...maybe Charles can help."

_'Ororo, Logan, I have some very big news that you must act on quickly,' _Professor X speaks telepathically.

"Right on cue, mention his name and 'help' in the same sentence and there he is," Logan jokes.

_'Mystique found Jean. There was her, Pyro, and some other girl. Apparently Magneto was there, but, I couldn't tell with his helmet.'_

"Jean...Cut to the chase already," Logan impatiently states.

_'Was I going to slow for you Logan?'_

"He heard that?" He wonders.

_'Yes, I did, now, I need you two along with Colossus to go to Oklahoma City, there, is where they are keeping Jean. Unfortunately, an uncontrollable side of her, Phoenix, has taken over.'_

"We're on our way Charles." Ororo says excitedly.

"Not after you eat some breakfast, we will at least pick something up at McDonalds on our way there." Wolverine scolds.

"Fine." Ororo mumbles, defeated.

* * *

Me: How did you like it peoples? My brother did the last 3 dialogues, what do U think? Good wasn't it? I think so and so does my bro. But I would love to have you not only tell my how you liked the last three dialogues, but, the whole story. So, if you would, please review! Please don't drive me to writing Jimmy Neutron fics and shunning X-Men fics. I enjoy writing them, but, I don't get any flames, critiques, comments...well, except for Electra de Lioncourt, which, once again, THANKS! By the way, if you do review, I will personally thank you in the following chappie, and if you review on my last chappie, I'll just update the last chappie. But, PLEASE review! If you thankfully do, please no cussing or indication of cussing, thanks! 


	4. Interference

Me: _What do you want from me? What have I ever done to you? Just leave me alone!_ ...Oh, sorry, was I talking in my sleep again? There was this rabbit who wanted to take my favorite pair of slippers, and, uh, yea. I wasn't talking to you, so, please don't go. So, uh, no one reviewed... guess no one likes it... and if no one likes this story... then what's the point of continuing? Well, I'll keep writing it anyway. But, since you did come to this story, you probably want to read it, right? So, go on, read... I SAID READ! Thank you.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything in this! (Including McDonald's and their food) ((begin to cry)) I don't own anything as a matter of fact... ((eye twitch)) I'll have to fix that... SHOPPING SPREE!

**_Interference_**

"How do you feel?"

"_Much _better, I feel free."

"Are you up for a little...fun?"

"What's your definition of fun?"

"...Doing whatever you want, my girl."

"Then definitely."

Pyro once more breaks into a conversation Magneto has, but this time with Phoenix, "What do you mean? You don't let me do whatever I want!"

Magneto replies, "How could you have that much power and not be ableto do whatever you want? Besides, we don't want to anger her, we want to make her feel as home as possible." Pyro nods, still slightly anguished.

Phoenix pops the question, "Now that you are content with who you have, what _is_ your plan?"

* * *

"That Big Mac was delicious, I could have another one!" Storm exclaims while flying the jet. 

Wolverine glares at her, "We are _not _stopping at another McDonald's so you can have another so-called Big Mac! We already stopped five times!"

Storm shifts her eyes from the panel to him and points out, "But, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating."

"Then you'll be starved when we reach Magneto, you should've eaten, or taken a break. Now you'll be tired and..." Wolverine starts.

Then Storm finishes, "...and drained, and I won't be able to fight, I know, I know. You told me three times already...

"You doing okay back there, Colossus?" Storm turns her head back to the other X-Man in the jet.

Colossus answers, "Oh, yea, I'm doing good. And, thanks again for getting some fries."

"Of course, any time," Storm replies.

"It's actually kind of entertaining to watch you guys debate, so, ignore me," Colossus adds with a grin.

Wolverine says under his breath, "With pleasure."

Storm whips her head forward, towards the panel. She pushes a couple buttons, then, puts it on auto pilot. She gets out of her chair and walks over to a seat, that could be used as a bed, and to Wolverine, she says, "I'm gonna take up your advice on sleeping."

Wolverine glances at the estimated time to arrival, and replies, "But, we'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Then I better rest quickly, shouldn't I?" Storm closes her eyes and immediately falls asleep.

"...now, I feel useless," Wolverine states.

Colossus wonders of him, remaining in his seat, "What do you mean?"

Wolverine turns in his chair towards Colossus and answers, "Because, it's on autopilot, and, Storm's asleep, so, she can't tell me what I need to do..." Wolverine looks from Colossus to Storm, who lays there silently, "She is really quiet and peaceful when she sleeps."

"Not for long," Colossus snickers.

A couple seconds after he said that, on the perfectly sunny day, clouds begin to instantly form out of no where. After the cloudsare a sheet blocking any possibility of sunlight to get through, it starts to rain heavily, slowing down the time of arrival. Wolverine looks at Storm, who has a worried look on her face, and, then her face grows pale, (well, lighter than her skin color). He turns to the windshield and views tornadoes coming down.

"Uh, Wolverine, if you wouldn't mind, could you, uh, please _wake her up!_"Colossus pleads.

"And you can't because...?" Wolverine wonders while adding, "STORM! WAKE UP!"

Colossus replies, "I prefer to walk on a stable ground, thank you."

Wolverine gets out of his chair, and tries to walk without falling to the sleeping tempest. When he reaches her, he gently shakes her and speaks, "Storm, would you mind waking up? I mean, we're kinda stuck in a tornado field with rain and... now hail. It makes it a little hard to fly the jet. Especially when I don't know how to turn off the autopilot. Storm... WAKE UP!" He screams in her ear...

Storm shoots up with white eyes that begin to get glassy. "It's okay, it's okay. Just sit up, and relax for a moment. Calm down, it's all right. Just tell me if there was anything new in this dream," Wolverine atttempts to calm her down.

Storm sits up as ordered and takes some deep breaths, accidentally shedding a few tears here and there, "It was completely different... there was Jean, well, actually, like Charles said, the _Phoenix_, along with Magneto, Mystique and Pyro. Phoenix was just, demolishing everything, and everyone tried to help her, but, she just killed them, then she killed me. It wasn't as bad as the other dreams, it was just new and a shock. Sorry if I threw the jet off course."

"Nah, you didn't, just made Colossus nauseous, that's all. But, we gotta start givin' ya good thoughts, 'cause, no one's happy when you aren't, and, it's not just 'cause of the ugly storms you give us, it's also 'cause you aren't content with something," Wolverine reassures.

"Thank you," Storm bashfullythanks while standing up and walking over to her seat.

"You're gonna have to fill me in onthe dream thing you were just talking about, 'cause I wasconfused," Colossussuggests while holding his stomach.

AsWolverine walks by him, hereplies tothat statement, "No,we don't have to tellyou, understood?"

"Okay, okay, understood," Colossusanswers.

* * *

"So, lemme get this straight," Phoenix begins, "you wanna create devastating destruction until the people of the world are willing to do whatever we want, and then we take advantage of that opportunity and...sorry, what was the rest?" 

"And then weplace them in a small deserted areauntil we can find the correct way to cure them," Magneto finishes.

"So, after that, what do we do?" The former Jean wonders.

"Whatever we want, my girl. The world is your playground, do _whatever _you want," Magneto urges sitting down in a metal chair. He motions for Phoenix to do the same, along with Mystique, Pyro, and Callisto, except, there was no room for Callisto, so she remains standing. "Once we begin our...threat, we will be unstoppable, so, let us move with haste," Magneto suggests.

Callisto stands there, feeling awkward, then, states, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but, I can tell that I'm useless in this situation, but, I'm glad I could help. I'll show myself to the door."

"No!" Magneto calmly objects, but Pyro also blurts out at the same time. "I mean... Mystique will show you to the door."

Magneto declines, "No one's going anywhere, is that understood? All of your talents are needed, especially yours, Phoenix. And, Callisto, you may not feel like your abilities are useful, but they are, you'll see."

"Depends," Callisto debates, still standing.

"I beg your pardon?" Magneto didn't fully comprehend what she was saying.

Callisto explains, "There's three mutants closing in, they seem quite powerful, but not as powerful as you, Magneto."

"Charles, what have I told you about interfering?" Magneto speaks under his breath, then gets up and walks down a hallway, with Mystique right behind him. Eventually, everyone else follows, too.

* * *

Me: Well, there it is, not much, kinda boring. Well, I gotta cut this 'Me:' thing short, I have something to do. But, please review, and if you do, please no cussing or indication of cussing. And I do accept flames. Thank you. 


	5. A Glimpse of Jean

Me: Hiya peoples! I couldn't believe it when I saw the stats, I mean, in two days it went from 800 some hits to, like, 1100 some hits. I was awed. If only that was the way with the reviews... now, I heard that Tokyo Mew Mew fans review really well, if only I liked Tokyo Mew Mew, then I'd be satisfied. But, anyway, enough lamentation over nothing.

I would like to thank **Osage** and **MeadowLark4491** and** Saucy-Duck **for reviewing, all of which I will take into consideration. ((in deep thought)) Okay, I considered them! Although two of them clash...so, someone's gotta help me out here!

_**A Glimpse of Jean**_

"Are you two ready?" Storm inquires, with an added yawn.

"I'm ready, I'm not sure that I could say the same for you, though," Wolverine answers.

Colossus also replies, "I'm always ready."

"Now, remember, J-Jean is in there... No one's quite sure if we can help her, so, we'll take any opportunity we can get. But if you have to, please, protect yourself. So, let's go," Storm led the way out of the jet, a little shaky, she was excited and fearful at the same time, she wasn't exactly sure why, maybe because of Jean, shehasn't seen her best friend for months.She was more worked up about Phoenix though,but she felt as though those emotions were best unsaid.

They walk out of the jet toward a small home, "This is where the coordinates are," Wolverine confirms the questions in the two other mutants heads, because, it didn't quite seem like a place for five people. Storm nears the house and opens the door silently. Each split up to look and see if there was anything unusual for a bantam (small) house.

* * *

"They're already inside!" Magneto exclaims, slightly indignant. 

"Yes, and they are coming closer to the hatch," Mystique informs with a blank voice while watching some screens.

Phoenix walks up and inquires, "Couldn't I just take them out?"

"That will be a last resort, my girl, first, we want a challenge," Magneto answers while walking in a different direction.

"What about us?" Pyro asks referring to him and Callisto.

Magneto replies conintuing to stride down the eerie halls, "You two, keep them busy, I'll let you know when you can use your powers to the fullest extent.

"Eric, they found the hatch," Mystique announces. (Is that how you spell Magneto's name, or is it Erik?)

* * *

"I repeat myself, could I get some help!" Storm shouts throughout the house. Storm looks around and screams at the top of her lungs, "HELLO?" 

"Yes?" Wolverine sticks his head out from around a wall.

Storm bangs her head on the hatch and for a third time, repeats herself, "Could someone help me with this?"

"Oh, sure," Wolverine walks up and examines it, then shouts, "Colossus!"

Colossus walks up and asks, "Is there something I can do?"

Storm again bangs her head down and queries, "Where were you two? I shouted three times."

Wolverine answers, "I was in the attic."

"And I was outside," Colossus states as he opens the hatch as if it was nothing.

* * *

Pyro and Callisto wait about twenty feet from the ladder that leads from the tiny house to the 'basement'. Callisto is jogging in place, but so fast, that you can only look at her top half without throwing up. When the hatch opens, both of their heads shoot up toward the noise. 

"Come on, what's taking them so long?" Pyro impatiently wonders.

A couple more seconds go by, then Storm hovers down, ignoring the ladder. As she descends she keeps her focus on the two that remain in the home, until Pyro shoots forth fire purposely missing her.

Wolverine could see a glow of light, then fire. In reaction, he immediately asks, "You okay?" Storm didn't answer, but, he did hear her talking to Pyro, "I guess I shouldn't have given you a C, huh Johnny?"

"My name's Pyro!" Pyro exasperatingly shouts. Callisto then runs up and makes rounds circling Pyro and Storm, but when she nears Storm, Callisto hits, smacks, punches, and kicks her.

"Storm! Come up, now!" Wolverine demands.

"Once I'm standing, I can take 'em!" Storm retorts, objecting.

Wolverine climbs down the ladder, slightly indignant, pulling her up by the cape. When he pulls her up all the way, he asks, "Does this remind you of something?"

"Yea, being robbed of my free will," Storm answers.

"You not looking at what the better decision could be," Wolverine somewhat corrects.

Storm grabs her cape and yanks it out of Wolverine's grasp and lets them know, "There's two, Pyro and some other girl. All I know is that she can run at excelling speeds."

Callisto comes zipping up the ladder and halts in front of them with Pyro coming up afterward.

* * *

Magneto strides on down the meandering lead halls with Phoenix and Mystique trailing behind, everyone silent. He halts when he comes to a door. He opens it and motions to the other two saying, "Ladies first." They go through a door the leads to a gigantic room with a helicopter in it. 

"All aboard," Magneto insists.

"I can fly," Phoenix objects.

Mystique points out, "We all can, but, we find it easier to just use this, it takes up less energy."

"Whatever," Phoenix says submissively.

They all board the air craft, Mystique pushing a few buttons to get it started, then, pushes one that moves the lawn so they can leave.

* * *

Wolverine runs toward Pyro, shooting out his nails, while evading fire. Pyro takes a step back, never quite easy with him. He takes one more step back, right into Storm. She grabs hold of him, while Wolverine destroys those wrist lighter things. Then, Storm bounds him up in rope and leaves him there. 

"I could've done it myself," Wolverine states.

"I know, it just saved time, and that's what we need," Storm explains. They look over to Colossus, who had picked up Callisto bound her whole arms and her whole legs and then set her down next to Pyro.

"That was embarrassingly quick," Callisto sighs.

All three dash for the front door when they see the helicopter begin to rise. But Storm and Wolverine freeze when they see Jean sitting there. Apparently, neither were quite ready to see her. Storm was the first to move, grabbing Wolverine this time and sprinted toward the jet.

"Colossus, you get the jet going and up in the air, I'll catch up," Storm tosses the keys to Colossus and has the winds pick her up so she could catch up to the helicopter. Not exactly sure what she'll do when she gets in, she still goes up.

Storm reaches the side of the helicopter. It was a little hard to see, given that it was night time. She didn't want to kill any of them, although she knew she couldn't, so she pushed herself off, falling, then electricuting multiple times the helicopter to ensure that Magneto or Jean could fix it before it would fall.

Speaking of fall, Storm continued to do that until she was about thirty feet above ground, then she had the winds carry her gently to the ground. Fortunately, Colossus hadn't started the jet yet, because, frankly, he didn't know how.

Storm opens the door and shouts to the two, "C'mon! They crashed over in that direction, let's go!" She drops her hand from pointing north, and walks in and shouts louder, "Let's GO!" Wolverine and Colossus got up at this, not wanting the weather getting too extreme. They follow Storm's lead through the woods and get low when the undamaged helicopter was on the ground. Magneto had let it lightly land, so no injuries would be accounted for.

"Everybody ready?" Storm whispers to the two.

"Always am," Colossus whispers back.

"...Yea," Wolverine silently answers.

* * *

Me: Hi! I am not quite sure why I ended it there, I _think_ it's 'cuz I didn't want this chappie to be too long and the next too short. I would have to say about two to three more chappies left. The decision draws ever closer! Who will be saved? Jean, or Storm? Please, let me know, it's good for me to tally up the opinions before hand, it's good to prepare an idea either way. If you do hopefully review, please no cussing or indicaion of cussing, thank you! And if you have the urge, I do accept flames. 


	6. The Decision

Me: Sup dawg? I have absolutely _no_ idea why I said that...odd. Well, I'm not gonna say anything about this chappie, not that I do with the others, but... I'll give you a hint... look at the title (if you haven't already). ((giggle)) That was spontaneous (the laugh was), and it was kinda creepy... ((shiver)). Anyway, I don't have much to say, sorry, well actually, you're here to read the story, not me going on and on, so, there it is for you to read.

Real quick: Thank you **Princess of the High Lands** for reviewing. I'm glad you took the time to read my story, too.

Another real quick: **Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in here, if I do, I'll let you know... (By the way, I now own some stuff after my shopping spree, yeah!)

**_The Decision_**

Magneto helps Mystique and Phoenix out of the helicopter, although his assistance wasn't necessary. Phoenix pops the question, "Why don't we just take off? I mean, only the freaky white haired chick can fly, and I can deal with her."

"Because, my girl, I figure it'd be best that we take care of them all right now, that way we can continue on what we planned," Magneto explains. "And, yes, that means you can go right ahead, Phoenix, and take them out."

Storm whispers to the other two, "I don't like the sound of that..."

"Well, I like the sound of it," Phoenix replies to a statement not meant for her. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Phoenix exerts gusts of energy, looking for the three. Trees are knocked down in the process of the energy bursts. As the blows near, Storm attempts to conjure up a plan.

"Okay, you two, here's what I want you to do: Protect yourselves by any means necessary," Storm orders as she begins to leave.

Wolverine wonders, "That's it, that's all you want us to do?"

"Uh, yea,oh! And, be careful," she adds.

"But, where're you going?"Colossus queries while staying low.

Storm answers, "I'm going to where they are."

"You expect to take them on by yourself?" Wolverine inquires unbelievingly.

"No, just, when I need help, feel free to intervene. But in the meantime, _stay here!_" Storm orders as she crawls on out.

Before anyone can object, Storm runs up and dives at Phoenix. Weird, yes, but, that'll prevent her from injuring Colossus and Wolverine. When both recover from that strange move, Phoenix tries to exert the waves of energy to the 'freaky white haired chick' Storm, who, might I add, is doing great avoiding it. Storm then has lightning come down, but, Phoenix knew what she was gonna do, so she moved, letting the lightning hit the ground, starting a minor fire...

* * *

"Come on! Why can't you get out?" 

"Look at me! My whole arms and legs are tied! You expect me to get out of _this!_"

"Well, you do vibrate an awful lot! So, I'd expect you could shake out of it or something!"

"I don't see you burning down the ropes exactly either!"

"I control it, I don't create it!..." Pyro screams with hostility, but then looks through one of the windows and sees smoke. He focuses extremely hard, for he had never had to control it from so far away, but he tried. Sure enough, he could lead just a small portion of the fire all the way over to them and it hovered in his palms. He guides the fire closer to his wrists and burns the rope. He then just uses his hands to untie his legs.

"What about me?" Callisto asks as he begins to leave.

"What about you?" Pyro sarcastically asks.

"Aren't you gonna get this off?" She signals to the rope.

Pyro thinks then inquires, "What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" Callisto wonders.

"What do you have to give?" Pyro questions.

She asks, "Are we doing that game where the conversation is made up of questions?"

He replies, "Do you want it to be?"

Callisto hangs her head low and groans out of belligerence. Pyro carries on, "Your frustration is good enough, just promise me you won't harm me in any way when I get you out."

"I promise!" Callisto agrees as Pyro unties the ropes, and when he's done, Callisto sprints to the small forest where everyone else was, but then comes dashing back to smack Pyro then went back again.

* * *

"Ah, my girl, you're here, come, sit down," Magnetopats a spot next to him on a log. Mystique was on the other side of him, both of them watching in amusement. Callisto sits down,being submissive,because she was wanting to take out that woman, whose name she didn't know yet. Pyro, after a couple seconds,comes running up, panting. 

"My boy, you're here, too, take a seat next to Callisto," Magneto motions to another empty spot but on the other side of Callisto. Pyro glares at Callisto who glares back as he sits down.

Storm is doing great dodging, but not perfect. She gets hit multiple times, collecting souvenir bruises. Phoenix on the other hand, knows everything that Storm was gonna do, so she never got hit. When Storm realizes that she absolutely cannot fight Phoenix, she tries the other option.

"Jean, I know you're in there, please come out, we really miss you..." Storm begins, she didn't want to resort to that, she was hoping that if possible, she could knock the sense into her, but, it was obvious, she couldn't.

Phoenix interrupts, "Face it, Jean's dead, she died months ago, and she's still dead. She's never coming back."

Ignoring ammunition (flying objects Phoenix forces at Storm) and what Phoenix said, Storm continues, "We all miss you, Colossus, Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, Professor Xavier..." Phoenix froze for a moment. Jean inside, heard, but Phoenix snickers, "Who?"

Storm takes out of her pocket a little photo album she keeps with her, accidentally taking out a lock pick which she puts back in. She flips it open to the individual pictures of all the people she listed. She continues, "I, Ororo, miss you a lot, you were like a sister to me." Phoenix remains stunned as she goes through the pictures as Storm continues, "Logan misses you, too." Phoenix keeps flipping through and sees a pic of Logan with a frown, always the serious type... sorta. "But, Scott misses you the most," Storm explains.

"Why aren't we doing anything?" Callisto asks of Magneto.

"Because, this will most likely anger Phoenix, and make her want to kill them all," Magneto expresses his viewpoint.

Phoenix holds her head, it was a major brain pain. Jean's thoughts and memories began to take over where Phoenix had taken control. Jean began to win control, but Phoenix fought back.

"Okay, Jean, look at me, just look at me," Storm attempts to keep Jean's focus so as not to lose her.

"Now is the time to take action," Magneto has Pyro and Callisto once more go out to fight. Callisto speeds right into Storm, knocking her over, and Pyro takes half of the fire and burns down what's left of thetrees to look for the remaining two opponents.

Colossus asks Wolverine, "Would now be a time to intervene?"

"I'd say so," Wolverine, along with Colossus, get up and dart towards the enemies.

Callisto continues to bring pain to Storm, until the African begins to lift herself a good ten feet above ground. Storm smirks and says, "Now it's my turn." She shoots for lightning down to Callisto, who gets struck multiple times. Callisto stays in the same spot, a little woosy, but not moving. Storm queries, "What are you doing?"

"Lightning never strikes the same place twice," Callisto explains.

"In this case, it does," Storm electricutes once more the naive Callisto. Storm looks over to Colossus and Wolverine who are pushing Pyro back and forth.

"Eric..." Mystique begins.

"There's no need to help, my dear, they can handle it," Magneto declines the question in Raven(Mystique)'s head.

Colossus grabs Pyro and Callisto by their shirts while Storm urges, "Come on! We have to help Jean!" Wolverine and Storm rush to Jean who is now floating, holding her head in confusion and agony.

Callisto moves around so much, that, unfortunately, Colossus loses his grip. Callisto dashes off, grabs a metal box, and runs toward Storm. She drops the box right side up and runs at Storm, grabbing her and locking her in the box. Callisto then, runs away. Storm, being clausterphobic, shakes around in the box.

Magneto advises, "Storm, I suggest that you not try and get out, if you strike the box with lightning, you'd be dead, and you don't want to accidentally strike someone you know... and you also don't want to have a hurricane carry you around so that you hit someone... am I right?"

Jean lowers herself, still in immense pain, about to lose herself ifone side doesn't get a grip, and neither are winning. Wolverine looks from Jean to where Storm is, knowing that if he left Jean she'll die, and that if he left Storm, she'll probably have not enough air _and _she'd probably get too frightened and be scared to death. He couldn't decide, for some reason, he couldn't choose... and it was tearing him apart. Colossus was too far away to call for help, in fact, he had gone out of sight, and Magneto and Mystique were pleasantly delighted, and he knew they wouldn't help him.

Storm,despite all her fright, managed to say, "Save Jean!" And that helped him decide.

* * *

Me: ...Hi! Whaddya think?Who should he save,who should he save? Who do you think he should save? If I told you who I think he should save, then it'd give it all away. But, who should he save? Either way, someone dies, right? Unhappy, yes, it's unlike me to write something with a death in it, 'cause, frankly, I don't like killing off people. But, it has to be done. But, please please please please please please review and tell me not only who you think he should save, but what you think of the story, chappie, something that stuck out to you as good or bad. Please, in reviews, no cussing or indication of cussing, and flames are accepted in case you didn't like something about this. Well, again... WHO DO YOU THINK HE SHOULD SAVE? 

P.S. Sorry if that continual question annoys you, I'm just, wondering hoping to get my point across.


	7. Which one, which one?

Me: Hi! How're ya's? I'm really sorry this took long to update, I've been busy. Once again, I'm _really _sorry! After deep consideration, I decided on who Logan saves. I'm not telling ya until you read it first, of course. But, I hope all of you are somewhat satisfied with who he saves. To tell you the truth... I was gonna go along with a certain person despite the opinions... but, I hope you'll like it.

Review Thanks: Thank you 'Saucy-Duck' for reviewing again, makes me happy to know that someone liked it that they came back to see what's new. And thank you 'flextronic' for your review, you did bring out a good point that I hadn't realized. Thank you, 'Electra de Lioncourt', for reviewing again, it just makes me happy that people are coming back to my fic to read, and, thanks for calling it great. Also, 'thesupernugget', thank you for your review. It was a very interesting idea, very interesting... I like it, and yes, it does make good for drama...I think everyone should be satisfied with my ending... (he he he) well, I hope.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nada, zip zero... in here anyway.

**_Which one, which one?_**

Jean lowers herself, still in immense pain, about to lose herself if one side doesn't get a grip, and neither are winning. Wolverine looks from Jean to where Storm is, knowing that if he left Jean she'll die, and that if he left Storm, she'll probably have not enough air _and_ she'd probably get too frightened and get scared to death. He couldn't decide, for some reason, he couldn't choose... and it was tearing him apart. Colossus was too far away to call for help, in fact, he had gone out of sight, and Magneto and Mystique were pleasantly delighted, and he knew they wouldn't help him.

Storm, despite her fright, managed to say, "Save Jean!" And that helped him decide.

He ran off in her direction, wanting to free her of the pain and suffering she was enduring. He couldn't let her go through it anymore, it was killing her... and he didn't want her to be the one to die, she didn't deserve it. Neither did the other, but, he would rather have her alive. Wolverine kept dashing in her direction, hoping he wouldn't be too late. He was running in Storm's direction, he didn't know why, he just was. It was unexplainable to him, for now, anyways. When he reached the container, he tried to cut it open, but, no success. He tried to cut the lock, and he tried to use one of his nails as a key, but it still wouldn't work.

Wolverine could hear her shallow breathing, he truly wanted to get her out... but he couldn't. ...Until... he saw Storm's lock pick on the ground near his foot. He picked it up and attempts to open it, unsure of how to use it. Right when he was about to resort to something else, it unlocked. Wolverine opens the box-like thing slowly as not to frighten her more.

"Storm?" Wolverine says calmly.

She opens her eyes slowly to find Wolverine just staring at her. She looks to the side and sees Jean kneeled on the ground on a small hill, still clutching her head. Storm looks at Wolverine again and answers, "Thank you, but, are you deaf?" She weakly sits up and begins to summon the weather as her eyes cloud over. Right when Jean would have passed out, Storm electricutes her.

"Did I miss something?" Wolverine asks as he lifts her out of the rectangular box and carefully sets her on the ground.

"I told you to get Jean," Storm answers. She glares at Magneto and Mystique as they near Jean as in 'Don't even _dare!_' kinda look. Just to ensure they wouldn't dare, she gusts wind in their direction, sending them a good fifty feet away, although she knew they could easily come back.

Wolverine rephrases his question, "I know that's why you were upset, I was talking about why you zapped her."

Storm stands up and starts to laggardly walk towards Jean and replies, "A certain voice in my head told me what to do and why."

"I see," Wolverine states as he helps her walk to the fallen red-head.

After a couple seconds of walking to Jean, with some feet yet to go, Wolverine speaks up, "I'm sorry I didn't obey orders."

"It's, it's okay. In a sense you saved both of us, unintentionally. If you saved her, I'd be dead by then... but, why didn't you listen? I thought for sure you'd save her without my telling you," Storm shoots the question even he was asking.

"... I... uh... don't really know..." Wolverine lies, after deep consideration of the topic, he knew why he didn't save Jean.

Storm stops walking when they reach the unconscious telepath and stares at him, not believing what he said, for he didn't say it with sincerity, he said it with hesitation, "Logan..."

"Now's not the time for talking, now's the time to board Jean on the jet and go home," Wolverine avoids the subject.

Storm turns her head behind her and shouts as loud as she could, "_Colossus! We're leaving, let's go!_" When she didn't get a reply or a visual, she flies off in the direction she shouted and came back later with Colossus following her.

"What were you doing?" Wolverine asks Colossus as he (Colossus) picks up Jean.

He answers as all three head to the sweet jet, "Taking care of them two." Colossus tilts his head to Callisto and Pyro who painfully walk around looking for Magneto and Mystique while avoiding Colossus. "So, anyway, how'd you guys get Jean?"

* * *

"Thank you again, Storm, Wolverine, and Colossus... Jean is asleep in the clinic, and she'll be all right..." Professor Xavier gratefully says, then, after reading Wolverine's mind, answers about why Storm electricuted her, "Jean was battling her... alter ego, and if neither of them was in full control, both would be erased from existence. But, if she were to be knocked unconscious, she'd have the opportunity to take over, because she was the original, thus, having the right to first have control. And with Scott there, hearing his voice, she's sure to come back." 

Logan nods his head, "That makes sense... I guess."

"Now, if you don't mind, both Ororo and I have students to attend to," Charles wheels off out of the room and down the halls.

Colossus leaves after a silence closely followed by Logan, who is, unfortunately, stopped by Ororo. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" Logan acts as if he had forgotten. She glares at him, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Well... I thought, that... after getting to know you... you seem pretty interesting and fun... and it'd be a little... upsetting... if you weren't here..." Logan trails off, looking at the ground.

Ororo replies to this as she heads out the door, "Okay. And, thank you so much, again! I'm sorry, but, I have to go, I have to get there early and prepare the pop quiz."

Logan just stands there, in that oddly empty room. Just a couple seats here and there, and a desk almost directly in the middle. He walks over to the window and glances out it. He looks down at the young mutants who are playing and/or practicing their abilities. He then looks around the room, quite bored, nothing to do all day except maybe go into the danger room, or just hang out... boring.

* * *

Scott finally left his room and went down to the clinic to be with his beloved. He kept talking to her, to calm himself down, hoping not to get over-emotional with all these positive feelings. He was also happily surprised to hear that talking to her would also let Jean have more probability to have control. He was fiddling around with the ring he was going to give. He was pondering whether to propose when she woke up or not. Unfortunately, when he was in the wondering stage, practicing, Jean woke up. 

"...and I was wondering, Jean, if you would, uh, be my wife?" Scott rehearses. "No, that doesn't sound good. How about..."

"It was fine," Jean smiles as she turns her head to the pale Summers.

Scott, when he gathers his words, says, "... uh... how long've you been listening... I mean, it's great to have you here, alive!... I mean... what do you say... I mean..." Scott slaps his head from the attempt to speak, with no success.

"It's all right, I've told you before: If you don't know what to say, then don't say anything. I already know how you feel," Jean softly reassures as she slowly sits up. "And, I know you didn't say anything to me officially, but, to cut a lot of the pressure off, I accept. I will marry you."

"You didn't seem too surprised... at all. How long have you known about the ring?" Scott wonders as he grabs her hand.

Jean thinks for a couple seconds then answers, "Ever since you bought it, but, I had known you had intentions of marrying me a couple years ago. That's when I was all jumpy and nervous, because I knew that."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't tell me sooner, 'cause then I'd feel like a dork," Scott states as he takes the ring and puts it on her finger. Both grinning huge smiles, Jean almost tearing up.

Jean and Scott look to the door as it opens to see Ororo enter, "Hey, you're awake... and what's that I see on your hand?"

"Scott?" Jean jokingly guesses as Scott lets go of her hand. "Oh, the ring! Yea, we're engaged."

"Oh! Really! That's wonderful! I was wondering when you'd pop the question, Scott," Ororo admits.

Scott lowers his head, still looking at Ororo, and states, "You knew, too?"

"Uh, who didn't?" She points out. It was rather obvious that they were meant for each other. "Jean, I wasn't sure how to ask this, I pondered on this ever since I could tell Scott was gonna propose, but, could I help you arrange the wedding?"

'_Of course!' _Jean exclaims telepathically. Ororo slaps a big old grin on her face and says gratefully, "Thanks! I'll start working on it right now!"

Ororo begins to dart off, but Jean quickly throws in, "And thank you for letting me live."

"If it wasn't for Logan, then, you just gotta thank him, not me," she answers as she leaves.

A couple seconds later, Logan stops in and greets, "Nice to see your awake... Looks like Scott finally asked, huh?"

Scott buries his face in his palms, and then mumbles, "I can't believe you knew, too!"

"Actually, I didn't. 'Ro told me to act like I did as we passed by just a minute ago," Logan admits.

"Since when do you call her 'Ro?" Jean asks with a smile.

He answers as he begins to back away to the door, "Since she said I could. Now, if ya don't mind, I have to go fill in and help with the danger room."

Jean swiftly states, "Thank you for, uh, saving me."

"'Ro saved ya, not me," Logan stops to say.

"She told me to thank you, instead," Jean explains as he leaves the clinic.

Scott asks a quick question just to clarify, "How'd you know who saved you and all that?"

_'The professor,' _Jean answers with her mind. Scott nods.

* * *

Me: Personally, I'm not quite sure how good that was, probably not as good as the other chappies, I dunno. Could all of you people tell me, 'cuz, I think the writers never can tell...well, this writer can't tell, anyway. If you were disappointed, please read the following chappies, I _promise_ that you'll be more satisfied if you weren't happy with this.You'll understand how later... But, please tell me what you think. And if ya do, please no cussing or indication of cussing. And if ya want to, you can submit a flame. 


	8. AE

Me: I am so sorry you guys had to read that horrible chappie! After re-reading it, it's terrible. My opinion anyway. If ya didn't like the past chappie that much, then, this one'll be boring, well, I don't know. Okay! The past is behind us, so, just move on! I'm talking to me, by the way. Just to let all of you ppl's know, that, after the 7th chappie, Scott and Jean get married and move to Salt Lake City and have a daughter. Okay? Okay. You'll realize later why I'm telling you this.

Review Thanks: Thank you _again_ 'Saucy-Duck' for reviewing! And, I'm very happy with how you broke the bad news to me. Yet, you still made it positive. Thank you. Very much. I hope you won't be disappointed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruit Loops...

**_Alternate Ending_** (he he he)

Jean lowers herself, still in immense pain, about to lose herself if one side doesn't get a grip, and neither are winning. Wolverine looks from Jean to where Storm is, knowing that if he left Jean she'll die, and that if he left Storm, she'll probably have not enough air _and_ she'd probably get too frightened and get scared to death. He couldn't decide, for some reason, he couldn't choose... and it was tearing him apart. Colossus was too far away to call for help, in fact, he had gone out of sight, and Magneto and Mystique were pleasantly delighted, and he knew they wouldn't help him.

Storm, despite her fright, managed to say, "Save Jean!" And that helped him decide.

He darts in her direction. Almost having second thoughts as he sprints, but, 'It's too late to turn back,' he thinks, motivating himself to keep going, although a rush of regret began to fill his veins. He keeps running at full speed... he was gonna do what he was told to do. ((sniff))

When he reaches Jean, he kneels down to her level and begins to talk to her, "Jean, stay with me. Don't go. It's me, Logan. Please, don't lose your grip. Jean..."

_'Strike her,' _Professor Xavier orders.

"Striker, where?" Wolverine looks around the bumpy field for the crazed mutant hater.

_'No, strike Jean. Knock her unconscious,'_ he clarifies.

"What're ya crazy?" Wolverine objects talking aloud.

_'Just do it,' _Charles repeats. Not comprehending, but, doing as told, Wolverine lightly taps the top of Jean's head, but just hard enough to knock her out.

* * *

Storm lay in the box, terrified, recollecting horrible memories. It was chilly, and dark, not only her thoughts, but real life. So cold. So weak. So tired. So...scared. Storm closes her eyes and stays still, trying to get it into her mind that she wasn't boxed in. But, the lack of oxygen brought back the thought. Tears run down her cheeks, she feels as though they'd freeze on her skin. It was so lonely, and bereaving in there. She knew she was fading, and that by the time that someone'd reach her, she'd be lifeless. Clausterphobia was getting to her faster than the lack of air. Realizing thatthere's nothing anyone can do at this point, she relaxes herself, and...

* * *

"Storm!" Wolverine shouts as he attempts to figure a way to open the box. He had gently carried Jean over to where Storm was. Quite worried that he was too late, he frantically looks around for something that could help. He sees Storm's lock pick lying upon the sand. Wolverine picks it up and rapidly tries to use it on the lock that kept the object shut. When it clicked he opens the lead crate and he almost gags. He was too late, Storm rest peacefully upon the metal, motionless, not even a breath was coming out of her. Just to confirm the despondent thoughts, he touches her hand. As cold as snow. He wanted to stop looking at Storm, but, he couldn't. His eyes were just locked on the result of a mistake he feels he had made. Those same eyes start to get glassy and teary. 

"I'm sorry," he whispers over and over again.

Wolverine remains there, lamenting greatly, for some time, until Colossus comes up.

Out of breath, Colossus stops when he sees Wolverine's grieving face and asks, "What?" He slowly creeps to where Jean lay (still breathing), where Wolverine kneels, and where a box sits. Almost immediately, he knew what the reason was. All the thoughts of doubt, about what he hoped wasn't true, were erased when he glances at Storm.

* * *

At the mansion, in the clinic, Jean sleeps upon a bed. Scott was there, delighted, but, sad. Logan was in the danger room, he had been in there for ten hours straight, refusing food, water, even reassurance. Nothing could make him feel better, except Storm living, but, that was impossible. Practically everyone living in the institute was morose. If she wasn't their teacher, she was their friend. The funeral for Ororo was going to be held at the mansion, but, when Jean awakens. 

Logan, going on for the eleventh hour, was interrupted by foreign thoughts, _'Logan, Jean woken. The funeral will begin soon. I advise you prepare.'_

"I don't want to go," he debates, while avoiding ammunition.

_'Ororo would want you there,'_ Professor Xavier ceases communicating after that. Logan finishes off the robot he was fighting, then exits the room. He takes the elevator up to his floor and goes into his bedroom. Logan looks out his window down to where seats are arranged and where a podium stands. Where the funeral was to be held. A little ways away was her grave. They buried her immediately, due to what Logan wanted. He couldn't bring himself to look in the direction of the tombstone, he wanted to forget as much as possible, but, everything reminded him of her. Even Fruit Loops.

Down in the open space of the garden, all X-Men and students sit upon the chairs. Jean, Scott, Rogue, Bobby, everyone was there, except Logan. Nobody was going to smile. Not one personevenshowed a sign of amusementwhen Bobby slipped on his own ice he shot forth to put out a small fire that occurred from a candle falling from a slight breeze. The candle was there for decoration.

Many people had gone up and expressed their thoughts on Ororo, and how kind and caring she was. Many boxes of tissues were used. Wolverine remained in his room, he had opened his window so he could hear what everyone was saying. Everything was good, so far. He was fine up there, but he wanted to go down and talk, too, about how sorry he was. And if he could take it back he would... but Jean and Scott were there, so, he thought that that wasn't the best idea.

"She was like a sister to me, both to me and Scott..." Jean goes on and on about Ororo, how she met her, the good times, funny times, hard times.But, how everything turned out good in the end. "And, just as a last statement, I would have preferred that she'd be saved instead of me. And I know there's someone out there who thinks the same thing."

* * *

Logan never did go down and give a little speech, but, in his mind he did. For the following month and a half, he had terrible nightmares, bringing him back to that regretable moment. After that,Logan tried to calm himself down before sleeping, sometimes not even sleeping. But, he ended up having better dreams, she was alive, but she scolded him. Still, she was alive, thus, it was a good dream. Well, that's how Logan saw it. Even though he didn't have any nightmares about Ororo dying anymore,or any that revolved around her, she would still be there, maybe in the background, but, she was always there.Every night, when he fell asleep, he was just happy to see her face.

* * *

Me: My bro hates me now 'cuz Storm died. I hope nobody else hates me. But, _please_ stay with the story. For those of you who hated this chappie, read the last one, it's not up yet, but I highly advise you to do so. It's the remedy. I hope. I had to change my story to Drama/Suspense because of this chappie. I should probably take out the suspense though, it's not very suspenseful... at all. But, the Jean Scott Salt Lake City thing was because I was just gonna do an alternate ending instead of carrying on because, I have no idea how I'd make a following chapter interesting. Anyway, please no cussing or indication of cussing in reviews... more like flames. And, I do accept flames, because that's pretty much all I expect. 

If you want me to fix chappie seven, let me know, I'll make it better if possible and if requested. If you have advice PLZ, let me know your 'advice'. The previous sentence and this one was and is being typed by Your Imaginary Alien Friend's Brother. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! It's me now, sorry about him. But, yes, I would like your advice, please let me know.

**thesupernugget:** This ending was based on your idea, so, I was wondering what ya thought of it... what do you think?


	9. AE 2

Me: Hello... hi... sup?... yo... hola... aloha... bonjour... _hello?_ Oh, hi. Didn't see ya there. Well, I hope that everybody...actually, a lot of people liked the 8th chappie. I wouldn't say everbody, because, there has to be at least one person out there who doesn't like it, y'know. Well, I'm gonna let you know that this is the last ending... well, alternate ending. Yes, I am having another one. That way, you people can choose your fave ending. And, if you want me to, I can make a continuation off of one of the chapters. Only if requested though... but, no one seems to be reviewing, so, I dunno.

Review Thanks: **Saucy-Duck** thank ya, _so much!_ It's just so cool, to me, how you keep coming back. Makes me feel good. But, thank you, for the review... yea, 'back on the money' doesn't really make sense to me either, but, it sounds good! Well, I hope you won't be disappointed and if you have any suggestions, comments, anything in reviews, please let me know. And thank you **wannabanauthor**, thank you for commenting on my story. Thank you **trekker4life** for commenting on my story, and also telling me Magneto's real name... it's interesting.

**_Alternate Ending 2_**  
(Another ending, it's crazy!)

Jean lowers herself, still in immense pain, about to lose herself ifone side doesn't get a grip, and neither are winning. Wolverine looks from Jean to where Storm is, knowing that if he left Jean she'll die, and that if he left Storm, she'll probably have not enough air _and _she'd probably get too frightened and be scared to death. He couldn't decide, for some reason, he couldn't choose... and it was tearing him apart. Colossus was too far away to call for help, in fact, he had gone out of sight, and Magneto and Mystique were pleasantly delighted, and he knew they wouldn't help him.

Storm, despite all her fright, managed to say, "Save Jean!" And that helped him decide. Well, almost. He was about to listen, but, he didn't want to, though, he didn't want to upset her, but, he wanted her to live. He was in massive confusion. He wanted to obey Storm and help Jean, but, at the same time, he wanted to save Storm... well, a lot of him wanted to save Storm, but, he didn't want to disobey.

He finally chooses and sprints toward her, she deserved to be relieved from the misery she was having. When he reaches where he was going, he picks up an object that had fallen when Callisto pushed Storm into the box: her lock pick.Wolverine tries to use it as best as he can, but, he wasn't the one raised to be mischievous, so, it took a couple seconds for it to work.

When it clicks, he opens the top, Storm was still alive, but, barely. Any longer, and she'd have been gone.He gently picks her up and places her on the sand, a much softer place than the metal. "Storm, can you hear me? Storm? Storm!" He keeps repeating her name, until he gets a response of her mumbling, "Huh?" It was a little hard to make out if it was a painful groan, or an actual word.Wolverine picks her up and swiftly walks to Jean, he didn't want Magneto takingStorm if he did for some bizarre reason.Although, he was disappointed and left. But, he just wanted to be sure.

* * *

Head throbbing... no control... some control... then, no control. Jean could barely hang onto her thoughts, they'd drift away, but, then she'd fight for it... and her life. But, both her and Phoenix were growing weaker due to that no one was in control. And when someone attempted to take over, the other'd prevent her from doing so. It felt so hot... like a heat stroke was about to strike. Fury and pain whirled around in Jean like a tornado. But, she kept on fighting, if she would die, she'd make sure Phoenix would, too. She didn't want her alternate self to wreak havok. She wasn't gonna let that happen. So, Jean endured the pain as she fought and weakened. Then, Phoenix dies. Jean knew that before she could claim control, she'd die, too. And she did, about a second after Phoenix... she died...

* * *

"Jean!" Wolverine shouts as he sets Storm down carefully and kneels next to Jean, she wasn't moving. He put his hand on her forehead, it was still very warm, but, when he touched her hand, it felt as though it'd been that cold for at least five minutes. Colossus walks up, and sees Storm on the ground. But, he also views Wolverine in the middle of Jean and Storm, looking blankly from one to the other. Jean was dead and Storm was unconscious. This was a lot for Colossus to take in. He was comforted just a little when he saw that Storm was breathing, occasionally, but, she was still breathing. 

"...uh..." Colossus didn't want to anger or rush Wolverine, so, he put it in the calmest and most respectful way possible, "It'd probably be best that we go home. That way we can make sure they're properly taken care of..." Logan just nods, but, still not moving. He keeps looking from one mutant to the other, one was dead, and one was unconscious. He beats himself inside for the unfortunate fact that it was _kinda_ his fault.

Colossus cautiously walks and picks up Jean and takes her to the jet that's nearby,careful that Logan won't yell at him to wait or anything. Good thing was that he just continued to sit there, staring at the ground, now, in _the zone_. When Colossus was out of hearing range, he began to speak to Storm, hoping that she'd hear him in her subconscious mind, "I'm sorry, Storm.I didn't reach Jean in time. I'm sorry, I didn't listen, and I'm sorry that I didn't get you sooner. I'm sorry..." He stops when Colossus comes up to pick up Storm and take her to the jet.Logan gets up and follows the metal man into the jet.

When they reached the inside,he asks as he goes through the glove box, "Colossus, do you know if there's a manual for flying the jet or something?"

"I don't know how to fly, but, I know how to set coordinates and put it on autopilot, I just can't fly or land,"Colossus explains, as he pushes some buttons.

"That works," Logan replies as he sits down. He morosely looks back at Jean and Storm who are strapped in on a bench.

* * *

Ororo was in the clinic, the time of her residing there was yet to be determined. But, she did get hourly visitors, who put flowers that originate in Kenya and Tanzania so she can feel at home when she wakes up. Rogue even got her a big stuffed gazelle. Logan was always in the room, though,for two reasons, 1: When she woke up he wanted to explain himself that way she didn't get the wrong version of the story if someone else told it first, and 2: So he could stay away from Scott who was even more belligerant then usual. Scott would blow up in his face saying that if he'd saved someone sooner then both would most likely be alive. And Logan would have that 'just chill... or else' attitude, but, he did realize that it wouldn't be the best time. I mean, Scott's potential fiance died twice, and it seems that the second time was a little harder to handle. 

But after Logan had been sleeping in the clinic fortwo nights and figuring out crossword puzzles fortwo days, Ororo wakes up, but, unnoticably. She looks around, and smiles a little at all the flowers in vases on the table and floor and anywhere a vase could be put. And right next to her was the giant gazelle, a realistic stuffed one. Sitting at the table was Logan crouched over, intently staring at a crossword puzzle book trying to find a word, with a heap of letters on his lap. He was the official letter holder, since, there wasn't any room anywhere else.

Ororo quietly asks of the letters, "Are those for me?"

"Just a second, I almost..." Logan then realizes that it was Ororo who was speaking, so he looks up and sees her sitting up andreading at the letter attached to the gazelle. "The letters? Uh, yeah, they're for you," he answers as he hands the pile to her. "Okay, I really hope you won't hate me for this, but..."

Ororo cuts in as she flips through the letters, "If it's bad, then don't tell me... not yet, I just woke up. Or at least wait until I finish reading the letters." Logan, respecting this, sits back in his chair and waits patiently.

About fifteen minutes later she finishes reading the sweet get-well-soon's. Some were funny, some were touching, some were so kind that it was tear-worthy. She sets the cards down and looks seriously at Logan and wonders, "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"You know how you told me to get Jean?" Logan begins.

She nods and says, "Yea, and apparently, I'm here, so, it doesn't look like you obeyed, you heard, but didn't listen." As Ororo is saying this she slowly realizes what she was desperately hoping wasn't true, fighting back tears while breathing slowly and calmly.

"Despite what you told me to do, I couldn't decide, I don't know why, but, I couldn't decide... and, when I did, I got you, but then, I didn't reach Jean in time..." Logan explains trying to say it as carefully as possible to the African princess who had fury and downheartedness showing so clearly in her sapphire eyes. "I'm sorry, I should've acted quicker, maybe then, both of you would be alive... I'm sorry," he adds despondently.

Ororo looks straight ahead, not looking at him, while trying not to cry. She gets out of bed, wearing the same clothes that she almost died in, and walks to the door, ignoring any possible health problem, which, thankfully, there wasn't. She then exits the room, leaving Logan with an extra heap of guilt that the one he saved was angry with him.

* * *

For the next... mmm... week and a half, Ororo ignores Logan who respects that and just says 'hi' as they pass each other in the hallway. It was also evident during class, if someone just mentioned Logan or Wolverine, she'd tighten up and change the subject immediately. 

When Rogue realized this and... something else... she walks up to Ororo after classand attempts to bring light to the situation, "Ms. Munroe, you know, as hard for it is for me to say this, but, Logan chose you."

"Apparently, I'm still standing. Now if you don't mind, I have to tidy up..." Ororo goes back to organizing her desk.

"No, I mean, he _chose_ you..." and Rogue left. Ororo ponders over the meaning of 'chose' at first thinking it was the simple definition, but, hoping that Rogue didn't mean _chose_ chose, because the last person 'chose' her, left her practically heartbroken... Forge. She shivers at the memory. (Personally, I don't think Forge deserves Storm.)

* * *

Logan sits in the kitchen eating with Rogue and Bobby, talking, but yet, still bored. He perks up when he hears footsteps about to enter the kitchen, he needs someone to actually talk to, instead of agreeing with the conversation Rogue and Bobby are in. But, he loses his enthusiasm when it was Ororo, because he knew that she'd pretend that he wasn't even there, as usual for the past week and a half. But, surprisingly, she walks up to him and greets him. 

Rogue grabs Bobby by the arm and suggests ecstatically, "I feel like fooseball, come on!" And they leave the tiled area.

"I never actually thanked you, so, thanks," Ororo begins. Seeing that not only did she act like he was there, but she wasn't yelling at him. Logan just nods as she continues, "It wasn't right of me at all to just completely ignore you, that wasn't mature or rational of me. I should have thought it through, because choosing someone to save from death is a hard decision, and, I should've given you more respect, and a lot less pressure. To simplify what I just said: I'm sorry."

"I forgive you... and I'm sorry, too," Logan apologizes.

"For what? How could I be angry at you for saving me? Okay, I was upset that you didn't listen and that you waited a little to long, but, it was difficult, I understand now. And, you're forgiven, it's Scott's forgiveness that you gotta start to work on," Ororo points out.

Logan snickers, "Yea, like that's gonna happen... If I do apologize, it's not like he's gonna accept it."

"You'll be surprised," Ororo simply states as she walks out, then adds real quick, "Oh, I'm taking the kids to the beach next week, would you mind coming and help chaperoning, you know, making sure they behave, stay within range and not use their powers?"

"Beats just sitting around," Logan answers, "That'd be a sure. I wouldn't mind yelling at kids."

"You already do," Ororo replies as she inches towards the door.

"At least I'll have rights to do so," Logan explains as she nods and leaves.

After that, things went smoothly. A couple times they went to dinner chaperoning Rogue and Bobby's date, well, that's what they were supposed to do, but, they'd get talking and pretty much ignore the two they were supposed to focus on. Chattering on and on, those two friends were, as if they'd always known each other. ...And, sadly, that's the end... ((cries a river))

* * *

End of Story Review Thanks: Thank you **Saucy-Duck** for reviewingagain. Thank you for your continued support and kindness. Once again thank you for continually coming back and reviewing.

Me: So, what do you think. Well, I keep coming up with possibilities for alternate endings to the alternate endings and alternate beginnings to one of the endings! It's chaos! Well, in my mind it is. For instance, Ororo could have never forgiven Logan. Or, the way Logan saved both was by himthrowing a rock at Jean's headthen dashing for Storm... it's just crazy. But, what did you think of the **last** alternate ending? Like I believe I said before, if you want me to continue one of the endings, let me know, and I'll try my best. Or if you want me to redo one, just let me know, and I'll be happy to do so. But, again, this is the last chappie according to me. Please review, and if you pleasantly do, please no cussing or indication of cussing. And, flames are accepted, so, you can just pick at the tiniest thing, and that'll be okay. I'd rather you didn't, but, you can. And, thank you very much for taking time to read this story.

**Saucy-Duck:** I was wondering what you thought, it wasn't exactly like how you had it, but, I _sorta _used it... 'it' being your idea... so, I was just wondering if you thought it was okay.


End file.
